


Let my mind reset

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Even is Daddy's Kitten, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, Kitten!Even, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, daddy!isak, not sure do i have all tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: “Don’t worry, Daddy will make you feel good, Kitten” Isak says and kisses Even in a way that makes his knees give in a bit. Isak being all possessive about him is so hot, he loves it so, so much, and this is just what he needs now. He wants to give the control to Isak and be just taken, used, Daddy’s good Kitten.





	Let my mind reset

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something that would maybe help me to write my wips. Thus, Let My Mind Reset, was born. The dynamics are something I have been wanting to play with for a long time, I do know that this is not for all of you but if you like it, I'm glad. Kudos and comments make my world spin!

Many people think that because of his illness and the meds he uses to keep it in control, he doesn’t drink. And they’re partly right. He doesn’t drink mainly because alcohol doesn’t work well with some of his meds, but a big part is also that he has learned how to stop before he is totally wasted. He can have fun with just a few beers or a few glasses of wine or whatever. But there are also those times when he wants to let go, be drunk and have fun. They have a silent agreement with Isak about this, it’s something they never actually have talked about, but he knows that Isak will make sure that he won’t get in trouble or anything. That he won’t pass out in the gutter. 

Today is one of those very few nights that he drinks more than one or two beers. He’s not wasted, just tipsy, he feels happy and joyful. He keeps looking at Isak who is talking with someone on the other side of the room. Actually he keeps checking Isak out, thinking how lucky he is to have a man like that. That even with their problems he has Isak by his side.

No, saying that they have problems is a bit bold, because they don’t, not really. They both have their own issues and they have learned to live with them, make their relationship work. They know each other inside out, and know what they need, what makes them tick. Which gives him an idea. 

He sees Isak looking at his phone on the other side of the room. He knows why he looks at it, because he is the one who sent him a message few moments ago. Telling him that he wants him. That he wants, no, he needs to be fucked. Used. Taken. He sees the smile that rises on Isak’s lips and knows that he is going to get what he needs, that his man won’t let him hanging. The semi in his pants grows full on hard instantly, and he has no idea what Jonas just said to him because all of his blood is in his crotch. 

Even: When can we leave this party and go fuck?

Isak: You are the one who wanted to come, remember?

Even: I knooooow but now I want to leave and fuck. Pretty please. 

Isak doesn’t reply anymore, just looks at him with a filthy smile that makes him squirm. And Isak knows that, he can tell by the way he is looking at him, Isak so knows what the look is doing to him and he’s is just enjoying the power he has over Even, that little snake. He tries not to give in to Isak, he wants Isak to come to him, not the other way round, but dam, it’s hard to resist that smile and that body. So he says something that could be understood as a “sorry, I need to go” to Jonas, who just laughs, and walks to Isak, who doesn’t even look at him first, just keeps talking to Magnus. 

But two can play this game, and Isak will be in so much trouble. Oh yes. Very casually Even puts his hand on Isak’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. That skinny waist that he knows so well, he knows every inch of the skin that covers it, he knows every bone in that body. And yet he loves touching it just as much as he did all those years ago, when he was still learning the way this skin feels, moves and wants to be touched. Maybe even more so now when he knows better what makes it tick, what makes Isak moan, what makes his eyes roll back in his head.

He pushes one finger under the waistband of Isak’s jeans, slowly caressing the skin on the hip bone. Isak tries to not be affected by it, but Even knows that that particular part of skin is sensitive. He can feel the way Isak reacts to the touch, leaning a bit closer to him. Yes, this is a good start. Even leans in closer, close enough to be able to whisper into Isak’s ear. But first he kisses the sensitive skin right under the ear, and that makes Isak squirm a bit. Good, good. Mags notices what is going on and laughs, but keeps the discussion going with Isak. 

“I’m all ready” Even whispers into Isak’s ear. No visible reaction. Time to go all in. Even moves to stand behind Isak, so that Isak can feel how hard he is. He knows that Isak feels his hard dick against him, and just to make sure that Isak also knows what he wants, he grinds a bit against that glorious ass. He may not see it but he feels it when Isak rolls his eyes, and that makes him grin. He places his hands on Isak’s hips and makes sure he can’t escape the sweet hardness of his dick. Mags laughs and leaves them alone, which gives Even the perfect reason to turn Isak around and kiss him. The kiss is dirty and hot, all tongue and lust. He can feel that Isak is also hard as a rock in his jeans and as he grinds hips against his man, Isak moans beautifully into his mouth. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Isak says into the kiss. It’s hard to answer as Even just wants to kiss, kiss and kiss those pretty lips. But he manages to get his legs moving. He takes Isak’s hand and they all but run outside. 

“Tell me what you want” Isak pants into the kisses that keep appearing as they try to walk. They keep stopping to kiss and touch. 

“Use me. Take me. Make me your bitch.” Even almost whispers the last sentence, he doesn’t even know why, because they don’t have secrets and it’s no secret to Isak that Even loves that. Being Isak’s bitch, being used, taken advantage of. It feels especially good and dirty now that he is drunk. Not too drunk, this is totally consensual, like their sex always is. It may be kinky but it’s always consensual because that makes it good and hot. 

“Don’t worry, Daddy will make you feel good, Kitten” Isak says and kisses Even in a way that makes his knees give in a bit. Isak being all possessive about him is so hot, he loves it so, so much, and this is just what he needs now. He wants to give the control to Isak and be just taken, used, Daddy’s good Kitten. 

The tram ride home feels like torture but in the best of ways. Isak keeps telling him how good of a Kitten he has been and what good Kittens get for their reward. It makes him harder, it makes him squirm in his seat, it makes him grin like a crazy person. Isak is so good to him, sometimes it feels that he is too good for him, that Even doesn’t deserve all this, but Daddy makes him earn it and oh boy, he loves that. He never thought that this would be something he would be so into, but he is so happy that they discovered this, because it has given them so much. 

Getting inside is difficult when you try to open the door and your man is already trying to get into your pants. But they manage to get inside, this is a dance they have done so many times already during their years together that they have mastered it. As they step inside, clothes start falling off rapidly, as it feels that they can’t get naked fast enough. There is a need to have skin against skin, to feel the other one as close as possible.

They undress, kiss and walk to the bedroom where Isak pushes Even on the bed. He lays there, waiting, wanting, needing. But Isak leaves him there, laying on his back, and disappears somewhere. Even knows that he is not allowed to touch himself, not when Daddy wants to play with his Kitten, but damn, he just is so fucking hard. Just as he is about to touch his dick, Isak is back by the bedroom door, holding handcuffs in his hand and grinning that beautiful, filthy grin of his. 

“I heard that there is a naughty Kitten here who needs to be disciplined?” Isak says as he swings the cuffs back and forth, looking down at his man who has suddenly lost all words and just keeps nodding. Isak walks to the bed, takes Even’s hands and bends them to the bedframe. Just like that he is stuck on the bedframe. Oh dear, this is going to be so good, so fucking good. He looks at Isak with his eyes wide, dark with want and lust. He knows that Isak wants him as much as he wants Isak, he sees it in Isak’s eyes that roam over his body. He feels it in the touches when Isak lets his fingers run up and down along his skin.

“Daddy needs you to be a good Kitten now, is that okay?” Isak asks in a husky voice that makes Even shake. He manages to speak and say yes, yes. He just wants this to happen already, but he knows that he can’t do anything but wait, Daddy has his own schedule, and if Kitten tries to make things go faster, Daddy won’t like that. So he is going to just wait, he is going to be a good Kitten who deserves his prize. 

Isak climbs on the bed and straddles Even. Fuck, the feeling of his Daddy’s dick against his own is almost too much, and for a second Even thinks he is going to come just from that. But Daddy hasn’t given him permission to come yet, so he can’t. Daddy is making it hard for him, as he starts to grind against him, giving his dick the delightful and amazing friction it needs. 

“You’re such a good Kitten, aren’t you? Isak says as he grinds his hips and lets his hands roam on Even’s upper body. God, he loves that man so much. 

“Daddy’s going to play with you for a bit, and you’re not allowed to come before I say so. Understood?”

Even nods but Isak wants him to use his words which seems almost impossible at the moment. But he knows that he needs to obey in order for things to proceed. When he doesn’t say anything, the grinding just keeps going and it comes even harder to manage to speak. 

“YES, YES!” he yells finally. The smile on Isak’s lips makes him happy about the fact that he is laying down, because otherwise his knees would give in. “I just want Daddy to fuck me” he adds in a shy voice. 

“Well, that can be arranged.” Isak says and leans in to kiss him. The kiss may start from the lips but soon it’s all over the place, Isak’s lips are on Even’s neck, on his collar bones, on his nipples, on his thighs, everywhere. Kissing and sucking little marks, claiming this Kitten as his. Even moans and squirms under the kiss, putting weight on his wrists that are cuffed to the bed frame. He loves the pain it gives him. He knows that there will be marks on his wrists later. He can’t wait to see them. 

But just like that Even gets pulled out of his own head and he almost wails out of pleasure as Isak pushes two fingers at once into him. Isak knows exactly how to bend them, how to work them to make him lose it altogether. Daddy is doing his best today. Even keeps lifting his hips in order to get more, he wants more, more, more. Isak looks straight into his eyes, with a question that is not said out loud “is this how you want it today, fast and hard?” and he gives the answer the same way, silent, with his eyes. Yes, yes, yes. 

Daddy pushes three fingers into him, stretching him, pushing him, bending them, making him wail and moan and scream. Then, finally, he lubes up his dick and pushes into him. All the way to the bottom in one go. It makes Even’s eyes roll back in his head, he is wailing again, he is feeling so good and so used, exactly like he wanted. Like he needed. Daddy always knows what he needs. Isak stays there for a moment, just looking at the Kitten under him. And then, without any warning, he starts thrusting into him, hard. His Kitten is almost losing it, this feels almost too good, and he is ready to come any second now but he knows that he can’t. But it feels so fucking good when Daddy hits his prostate with every fucking thrust. 

“Daddyyyy, I...I..can’t” Even whimpers with the little power he has left. 

“Oh yes you can, you’re the best Kitten ever, and you’re not allowed to come yet” Isak answers. Even doesn’t understand how Isak can manage to form sentences while pounding into him like this. But then, oh yes, Daddy takes Even’s dick in his hand and starts milking him. Even moans like a porn star and lifts his hips to meet his Daddy’s pounding ever better. He knows Daddy’s not far from coming himself, he knows that dick so well and he’s doing all he can to make Daddy happy. 

“Now, Kitten, now” Even hears his Daddy say from somewhere, he has lost all sense of where he is, but those words still make it to his fucked out brain and then, just like that, he starts coming. He can still feel Daddy pounding into him, thrusting into him like he was just a little bitch who needs to be put in his place. He feels his cum hit his stomach and Daddy’s hand milking him, milking every last drop of his cum out of him. And just as it’s getting almost too much, he feels Daddy come inside him. It feels so good, it’s almost too much, it hurts almost too much but at the same time it feels like heaven, it feels so fucking good, it feels like the best thing ever. Even did good, he knows that, but when Daddy whispers into his ear and says that Daddy is happy, he is purring. 

They’re all sticky and they should clean up, but neither of them feel like moving. Instead they just cuddle, lay there on the bed and enjoy the endorphins. Isak takes the cuffs off slowly, letting Even enjoy the feeling they leave on his wrists, and wrap his arms around his Daddy.


End file.
